Epstein-Barr virus antigens in tumor tissue serve as tumor specific markers and can provide a target for prevention of tumors in high-risk populations as well as for specific tumor killing. The overall objective of this proposal is to study methods of immunologically targeting EBV-associated tumors, specifically post-transplant lymphoma and nasopharyngeal carcinoma. Strategies to be pursued include adoptive cellular therapy targeting viral antigens in patients with post-transplant lymphoma, nasopharyngeal carcinoma and other EBV-associated tumors; a cellular vaccine to induce or enhance response to viral antigens in patients at risk for post transplant lymphoma; and strategies for the induction of viral antigen expression in tumor cells of patients with post transplant lymphoproliferative disease. These virus-associated tumors are seen as models for tumors in general in which tumor-specific antigens have been identified and the development of new therapeutic approaches.